


tint

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我叫你看著我，劉基賢的聲音明顯透著怒氣，他聽話地抬起眼睛才想起為什麼錄影間一直不敢直視劉基賢的眼睛。





	tint

**Author's Note:**

> 基赫pwp（女裝）

劉基賢要稍微墊著腳才能壓制過來，一手撐在一點也不牢固的衣物架上，另一隻手扣著他的後頸把他拉了下來。李玟赫眨眼的瞬間視線變得十分絮亂，他意識到是假髮因為劉基賢粗魯的動作歪了一邊，索性自己動手扯了下來。冰涼的嘴唇碰上他的，黏糊的感覺很陌生，他吃到了一抹甜味才想起是沒有卸掉的唇彩。在劉基賢單薄的嘴唇上顯得紅潤欲滴的唇彩，再加上他總那樣撅嘴，李玟赫才稍微走神就被捏住了下顎。

我叫你看著我，劉基賢的聲音明顯透著怒氣，他聽話地抬起眼睛才想起為什麼錄影間一直不敢直視劉基賢的眼睛。長髮在兩耳下綁成兩束馬尾，白襯衫底下是薄薄的格子裙，卡進他雙腿之間的那隻左腿還穿著粉白色的絲襪，一切都詭異的讓他無法忍受。李玟赫還是不受控制地把視線移在兩人交纏的腿間，還來不及提出疑問又被親吻堵住。

......基賢、基賢，他在幾乎無法呼吸的時候退開，求饒似地喊他的名字，只換得瞇起眼的注視。每次劉基賢擺上這種眼神他就特別緊張，看不出到底是什麼情緒。劉基賢低下頭，有些毛躁地伸手掀起他的裙子。李玟赫瞬間怪叫出聲，邊按住正從光裸的大腿往上摸的手掌一邊緊張地問到底在幹嘛。眼前的人面無表情，只舔了舔唇說你好吵，然後繼續伸手隔著底褲捏住了他已經半抬頭的性器。喔？劉基賢露出了似笑非笑的表情看向他。

李玟赫簡直想挖個洞鑽進去，永遠把這個記憶跟女裝一起埋葬起來。然而劉基賢沒有給他懊悔的時間，你把裙子拉好，一邊用命令的口吻那麼說然後用指尖勾下了他的內褲。

被直接觸碰的瞬間李玟赫顫抖了一下，他半靠在牆上，聽話地用雙手自己掀起裙擺以免被滲出的體液弄髒。劉基賢幫他手淫的動作也比平時急躁了許多，他感受到硬物抵在他的大腿，想要伸手去碰又被狠狠瞪了一眼。

李玟赫吞了口唾液，還是垂下眼睛小聲的說：我也幫你。他將劉基賢的絲襪連著內褲拉到膝蓋，隨即被穿著的人不耐地自己脫下跟鞋子一起踢開。劉基賢赤著腳，裙擺胡亂翻起卡在腰際，假髮凌亂得比想像中還要色情，李玟赫將他拉過來，兩人的勃起碰在一起的時候忍不住發出了一點也不像自己的聲音，好像更燙了，他胡亂地想，像要把環在上面的手指都燒起來似的。

他將下顎抵在劉基賢的肩上，快要喊叫出聲時就將臉埋進頸窩。劉基賢把兩人的握在一起，套弄的動作發出聲響時李玟赫也會聽見他的鼻音。快感從尾椎竄上來，他幾乎要頭皮發麻，雙腿無法施力，只能斜斜靠在牆上。射精感愈發強烈時他胡亂拍打劉基賢的背，要出來了、會弄髒......，劉基賢一反常態地沒有理他，更快速地轉動手腕。李玟赫在一陣暈眩中無聲地張大了嘴，他聽見劉基賢發出幾聲悶哼，幾秒後才眨了眨眼回神。兩人交疊的手指間沾滿了體液，劉基賢想越過他抽後面櫃子上的紙巾，就被他亂無章法地吻了上去。

他們又花了很長的時間接吻，直到兩人都氣喘吁吁才各自放開對方開始整理。妝都花了，劉基賢用濕紙巾仔細把手擦了幾遍，見他又跟了過來只瞅了一眼又壓低了聲音抱怨。明明就是基賢xi先開始的，他也跟著嘟囔，然後又忍不住笑了起來。

劉基賢的唇妝沒有掉，只是沾染到他的嘴唇上，糊開了邊緣。真是的，妝花了也很好看，他小聲地說。劉基賢又瞪了他一眼，還是沒能阻止他繼續說。

太適合了，好漂亮，好奇怪。

好可惡啊。

  
  



End file.
